The Way Destiny is Found
by littleelflingkiara
Summary: When Katarina was young, she was told she had an important destiny. All she had to do was find it. Little did she know that her destiny was centuaries ago. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own True Blood or Eric Northman** mores the pity :(

Summary:

When Katarina was young she was told she had an important destiny. All she had to do was find it. Little did she know that her destiny was centuaries ago. Eric/OC

Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>When I got in from work at 6:10 pm I didn't expect to be falling down the stairs on the way down from my room , nor did I expect to fall through a white light that appeared from nowhere. Suddenly the bottom of the stairs wasn't the brown carpet I was used to. Instead I landed awkwardly on dewy grass before falling unconscious I couldn't help but wonder, why me.<p>

Now, I know you're probably wondering who I am. Well, I'll start with name shall I? My name is Katarina Pettersson, I am 18 years old today incidentally. Isn't that just great? I have long dark brown hair, green eyes and a light tan. I'm from East Yorkshire not Athens. I stand 5' 6" and a slim figure from dancing since I was 3 years old. I'm also an empath. Life has also been hard for me from the beginning but fortunately I had my parents to stand by me through everything. Until I turned 17, three months later I got told by the police that my parents had killed in a hit and run with a drunk driver. After that I sorted everything with their estates and probate which took 5 months. I then sold the house, I just couldn't live in it anymore. Then about a month ago I rented a house that I could afford with my wages, it's a nice place near York city centre that I can get to easy. I work in a language centre teaching Spanish, French and Swedish, surprisingly. Swedish is my father's native tongue, so I wanted to learn it since I was small. I also work at York's Viking museum part-time, I also know Old Norse as well.

After coming home I went upstairs to get changed. Taking off my clothes and putting them in the wash basket, I headed for the shower. As the hot water washed over me I relaxed the shields on my mind holding out the emotions of others and I felt the tension drain away with the water. Washing my hair and shaving my legs I step out of the shower to dry off. Putting the towel on the radiator to dry off, I walk into my room to blow dry my hair. I normally let my hair dry naturally but I had to go out to pay my rent and put money in the bank, so I went for the quick option. Going to my lingerie draw I pulled out a turquoise lace bra and matching pantie shorts that set off the tan I had. Turning to the wardrobe I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, teal tank top, my favourite hoody from Vanns and my black and white Vanns trainers. Picking up my backpack and my ipod I started out of my room and headed to the front door.

So, there I am coming down the stairs intent of paying my rent for the next months and I trip over air going through a white light that ends up with me meeting a muddy landing. Fortunately it was also a grassy area, so I landed as best I could from a 5ft drop and managed not to break anything. Rolling over from the impromptu landing on to my back I stretched out my sixth sense, finding a cluster of emotions 10 o'clock of where I am lying in about a mile and a half away. Opening my eyes I see that the sun is setting on the horizon, to the left of me. Getting up unsteadily to my feet I take in my surroundings, it was grassland. The grass came up above my hips and was a lush green colour, it was damp but it was fairly warm out. It was really weird the air smelled _really really_ clean and I didn't recognise the stars in the sky that were visible, there were also a fair amount of bushes and trees about.

Where are am I? How did I get here? One minute I was in my house the next I am in a field and the nearest bit of civilisation was nearly 2 miles away. Sighing to myself, I get moving towards people, that will hopefully tell me where the hell I am.

Walking through the tall grass wasn't all that bad considering my size was below average, especially when I could pick my way through it in a certain direction. I even started to relax a bit after I had been walking for a while, as it always did.

Now I am in no way shape or form an outdoorsy type, I like my home comforts, but my parents did like to take me camping and all that malarkey. My dad in particular, was insistent that I learned survival in the wild, said that I would need later on in life to live. My dad knew things, that other people wouldn't, he said one time that information just takes to his brain that he didn't have before.

Also most people who had been dropped through a white light into the middle of nowhere might have been freaking out. A lot.

But I wasn't, too much had happened to me, to get _that_ reaction. That and my dad, Alexander, had told me this would happen to put me on track with my destiny. Even though what he normally says is right, I didn't really believe him. I don't know why really, I mean 'Hello, Empath here!', just seemed impossible.

Apparently not.

He also said that the path to my destiny was going to be a hard one, but once my soul is complete, we would face our biggest challenge yet, and we can survive it if we stay true to each other. I hated all the cryptic bullshit he would spout, and whenever I said so, he just stated that I would know when the time came for me to understand.

Whatever.

So I suppose I will find my destiny sometime soon, as I have just been unceremoniously dropped by white light. I just hope that by going to the group of people I can feel now about half a mile away, isn't taking me away from my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own True Blood,** though its wishful thinking.

Sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up I plan to start updating regularly every two weeks or so. 

I've been writing another story that I will put up soon promise!

My thanks go to MissLuLu2010, i'm so glad you like my story and your my first review! YAY!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

I'm probably about 10 minutes walk from the big group of people when a spike of fear caught my attention. Slowing to a stop I assessed the emotions in more depth.

Veering towards the emotion I could tell by the erratic pulsing of their aura that it was a child, running away from a group of older auras behind the child's. As I continued to track the emotions, I made the decision that I wouldn't interfere until I had an idea what was happening. For all she knew the child could of run away from it's parents. But the gathering emotions from the men told me otherwise.

I started to pick up speed and headed to come up on the left side of the group of men. Slinking through the foliage the came into to sight. The only reason they didn't see me was because they were focused on the child about 10 feet ahead of them. When I looked at the group of males I nearly fell over in shock, as it was I just stumbled slightly.

They were wearing medieval looking boots from animal leather, cotton woven pants and matching shirt with odd bronze armour and animal furs over their shoulders, and big sharp swords and one of the group had a bow and arrows. But what shocked me the most was that they were speaking Old Swedish in a heavy Scandinavian accent, they looked the same as the models at the York Viking museum, that I worked at. Because off their heavy accent I could pick out a couple words when they spoke.

"**The boy better be worth the trouble, Sven."** the one with the bow and arrows commented, breathing harshly as they closed the gap on the boy.

"**He is the village's chieftain's youngest son."** The apparent leader Sven said. Running up alongside of the group but sure to keep out of their sight, I tired to sight the boy that they are after. Sensing that the boy was slowing down from running too long too fast, I quickly decided what my plan was. Picking up a rock roughly the size of the palm of my hand and judging the distance and speed, I threw the rock up to the sky and watched as it landed heavily on one of Sven's minions and knocked him for six. While the other men gathered round defensively round their downed comrade I cut in front of them diagonally and grabbed the boy, then carried on through the trees and out of sight before the men left the unconscious man and started after them with enraged roars and what she presumed were swears.

The boy in my arms was panicking but still in my arms and for that I was grateful. Running for my life from a group of psychos was going to be hard enough never mind a squirming child. Glancing down at him I caught fearful blue eyes and a shock a blonde hair and bless him, he only looked 7 years old and I could carry fairly easily bridal style. The boy was panting softly but was quickly calming his breathing. Good. Once he had his breathing under control then I could hide us for a while the group of livid warriors. So far I was ahead and gaining good ground but I would soon tire, it was a good thing that I ran on a tread mill often, hopefully it would help. I was taking us in wide arch near to the settlement I could feel in the distance, I was tracking the emotions in the settlement to see if the emotions changed drastically in anyway that might indicate that someone knew the child was missing. Hearing the rush of water to the left of me I abruptly changed direction to the sound. Bursting through the bushes and stopped when the river came into view. It wasn't wide but it did look deep so there might be a strong current underneath. Feeling the fast approaching emotions behind them, I made a snap decision and stepped into the river going along the side quickly I spotted a tree over hung from the bank and headed towards it.

"**Throw in tree, little one?"** I whispered into his ear, trying to find the right words in Norse. Looking at me then the tree, he looked a bit sceptical but nodded anyway. Pointing to the branch I was aiming for, and shifting him so that I was holding him around his hips. I bent my knees and threw him at the branch, I breathed a sigh of relief and hauled myself up after him. The tree we had climbed into didn't have much coverage from any angle but a tree a couple of trees away had the perfect cover. Getting the child to climb onto my back moved through the trees, I was just about to cross to the perfect tree when the men came through to the river. Cursing softly I manoeuvred us so that the trunk of the tree we were in was against the boy's back and with my back to the air crouched in front of him. Making sure that our limbs couldn't be seen from the other side and waited.

Listening with my ears and feeling with my sixth sense, I heard the men swear and shout, they didn't know which direction we had taken. The anger and frustration was battering me with their intensity but it eventually moved away. It seems that they think we went down river seeing as though our tracks entered from the bank.

Staying still for about 5 minutes breathing softly I cautiously poked my head round the tree trunk. Seeing that the coast was clear I swung off the branch and silently landed in a crouch silently. Sensing the area around us, I found that the group of men that were chasing them were nearly half a mile away, in the opposite direction to the settlement. I relaxed slightly and turned my attention to the boy I had rescued in the tree. Raising my arms to catch him I called out for him to jump out of the tree. Shaking his head nervously at me trying to hide behind a branch.

"**Little one. Do not think I may hurt you."** I Shifted closer to the tree. **"Name Katarina. You?"** I tried to make correct sentences but Old Norse isn't exactly spoken often. But I tried my best and he seemed to understand me.

"**My name is Leif, I am the Son of Olaf, King of the Northern Tribe."** The little Prince responded, puffing his chest out in pride.

"**Fine Little Prince. Need you home. Men will come back."** I laughed a little as Leif jumped down and into my arms without prompting, and it shocks me that he would trust a stranger like that. Even if I had just saved his life from group of livid men.

"**So Little Prince how did men get you?"** I asked him haltingly. I settled him on my hip and started walking towards the settlement, I had to move my carry bag a bit so he was comfortable.

"**I fell asleep outside our hut, my father, mother and older brother think I am sleeping in my furs, like I was told, but I wanted to see the stars."** He yawned and rested his head on my shoulder. **"The men took me and I woke up and ran as fast as I could until you picked me up." **The poor boy was half asleep by the end of the explanation.

"**Sleep, Little Prince. I take you home, you safe."** I told him rubbing my cheek against his soft blonde hair and felt his breathing slow in sleep.

The moonlight and the stars showing me the way.

* * *

><p>Ah that was more action than last time and we meet Lief aswel. Don't worry Eric, all you Eric lovers, he is going to get introduced in the chapter.<p>

Please leave a review for me :) feedback is always good for writers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **i do not own true blood :'(

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

I couldn't of been walking 5 minutes before I felt a massive spike of hate and anger from the 'merry' band of men that were chasing us, told me that they had figured out that we went in the other direction. Now it didn't worry me that much that they had found that they had been tricked. No it was a minute later when they were speeding to us faster than they should be able to on foot.

Leif was exhausted and fast asleep in my arms. I doubt he would be able to run fast or a long time. But that didn't really matter because the settlement was approximately 15 minutes away if I could run unhindered. Which wasn't because I was carrying a little boy with me. Breaking into a run, I dashed through the forest and prayed to the Gods and Goddess' that we would make it at least out of the forest and in the sight of the settlement, before the men mange to catch us.

I could sense that they had picked up our trail again as the triumph and glee momentarily over took the malevolence of their auras, heading towards us at a fast pace. Leaping over a fallen tree trunk and landing a bit awkwardly shook Leif awake. Startled, he looked behind over my shoulder and started to panic.

Looking at his wide and fearful blue eyes I had an idea. Skidding to a stop I shrugged off my carry bag and moved Leif so he piggy backed me, then shortening the straps I told Leif to put it on like I had.

"**Hold tight. I no hold you." **Feeling him nod against me and tighten his arms and legs around me. I set off running again, this time it was easier as I could move better than before. The men couldn't be more than 40 metres behind us but fortunately the trees slowed them down a little bit. I couldn't continue to track the men anymore I was too tired and concentrated on running to the settlement as fast as possible. That and dodging the trees.

Finally I broke through the tree line nearly crying when I saw the rise before the settlement but hardly slowing down I pushed forward the sound of horses hooves behind us driving me to go faster. Leif was terrified and hopeful all at once it was so much that I nearly fell flat on my face.

"**Erik! Brother! Help me!"** Leif shouted as we reached the top of the rise, torches lit up around the edges of the little village as well as pits spread around the different huts. A tall man with long blonde rushes out of one of the huts nearby, joy pulsing from Leif's small body as he sees what I think might be Erik.

Just as Erik spots us and starts forward to were I am standing with Leif when I remember the horses chasing us. The horse calling out sharply right behind us, grabbing Leif's leg wrapped around my waist and pulling round him quickly as I turned and dropped onto my back at the same time. Sliding backwards as the horse and it's rider flew over them. Rolling us over I stooped to a low crouch over the terrified boy under me.

Suddenly I heard an enraged roar as a flash of blonde hair and a sword fought one of the men that had fallen off horseback. Three others started to circle round me and Leif, and begin to taunt and jeering at us.

"**Little girl, you stole the boy from us. Does that mean you want to play with us?"** The one to my left jeered, drawing a sword from it's stealth at his hip. The clashes of metal and loud voices broke through.

"**Just grab **_**both**_** of them. By Thor! We need to leave before our lives are forfeit!"** Said the man, he seemed to be their leader, average height with big thick muscles and beady black eyes. **"The blonde warrior just killed Irgon, move out."** he ordered and raced back over the rise.

Carefully I took my bag off Leif, unzipped it, and took out the bike pump that I always kept in my bag. It was made mostly of metal and my only weapon. As the men came closer and was just in arms reach, I lashed out and hit the nearest horse hard in the face. The unfortunate animal reared and took off, leaving the man struggling to get up after his fall. The other horses were spooked and one man came up behind me and on my left, hauling me onto his horse. Pulling me over in such a way that my arms were trapped as laid on my front, the saddle horn poking me painfully in the ribs as he sped away.

Being so angry and frustrated could only explain what happened next.

"You fucking idiots!" I couldn't translate them into Old Norse but saying them made me feel better, it also startled the rider that rode with me. "You've chased me for a goddamned hour! After the Little Prince, now you want to take me as well! AHHHHHHH! **PIGS! SWINES! PUT ME DOWN! **Skit! Ditt äckliga svin!"

My kidnapper fed up with my yelling, punched the side of my head viciously with his fist making my head throb and my anger intensify. It made me think clearer and the fog of fear cleared my mind. Stilling my body, so that he thought I was subdued. Grabbing hold of the saddle horn sticking in my belly, I shifted my weight forward over the other side of the horse, I swung my leg in backwards kick. That with the momentum carrying me forward I managed to connect with his head, unseat the man riding.

As he fell he landed on his neck and with a sickening crack his aura flickered out of life. I was half hanging off horse, but now that the man out of the way, I rolled onto my back and somehow ended up riding backwards.

It wasn't one of my better moments I have to admit, and looking in front of the horse was a good reason why.

In front of the horse was the river Leif and I had waded in earlier, the only way I would definitely survive was to jump off the horse. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem except that the horse I was on now was a stallion. It also looked like it was at least 14 hands high. I was bricking it.

"Oh god." I whispered, taking a deep breath. I jumped from the horse just as it was near it, rolling sideways as I landed.

When I came to a stop I just turned over onto my back and laid there. Exhaustion was creeping in and I didn't want to move. I was happy to lay there and sleep. Just as I was about to drift off I heard my name being shouted.

"**Katarina!"** It sounded like Leif, and he was getting closer. **"Katarina! Where are you?"** I could feel several energies making their way towards me.

"**Here, I here."** I raised my voice slightly, listening to the running of feet. Stopping nearly as soon as it started. Leif crouched over me concerned and upset.

"**Tired, Little Prince."** I said when he asked if I was well. **"So tired. Not safe."**

Another face appeared above Leif's he said something quietly to the older man and looked back at me.

The older's face was blurred as I tried to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. As my eyes closed a warm, calloused hand stroked down my face gently. The scent of sandalwood and earth filled my senses and a masculine voice said **"Sleep, Little One. Your safe now."**

I could feel myself being picked up bridal style, the man carry me, made me feel safe and secure. Snuggling deeper into his arms I finally allowed myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I regret to say that i won't be able to update for a while. Our house has just been sold, so we need to find a new one and move.<p>

I really hate moving house :(

But, if people review on the story i will make the effort to put it up sooner :) aaaannnnd i'll make the next chapter longer.

TBC...

Review pretty please!

!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -**I do not True Blood sad as it seems i also to not own Eric Northman :'(

but,,, i do own Katarina she's all mine, _**Mine!**_

_****_Thank you everybody who reviewed, story alerts and the people who favourited (word? meh!) my story so far xxx

Now on with the story :P

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

As I swim back to consciousness I can feel my body come alive with overworked muscles in places that I had forgotten about. Rolling on to my side with a soft groan I opened my eyes. I was in a room with genuine wooden walls. Looking around the room I realise that though the walls had crude nails sticking out, there was nothing to decorate them with. Peering over the side of the bed I was met with a bear skin rug and a compact mud floor. Sitting up stiffly I realised that the air around me was freezing but under the covers I was snug as a bug. Shuffling further into the quilt I realised it wasn't anything I had ever slept in before animal furs layered the top and underneath it were surprisingly soft woollen sheets.

Taking all of this in, I came to the conclusion that it wasn't a dream and I was in Viking territory. I was absolutely terrified.

The only light in the room was two candles lit on the shelf near the door. I laid back in the bed to relax a bit to rest my muscles, from over working them yesterday. As I lay there thinking of nothing in particular, I closed my eyes again as I was still very tired and before I knew it darkness had claimed me again.

~*Dreams*~

I am running through a densely wooded area, very little light is coming through the trees. I am being chased but I don't know who is trying to catch me. The trees turned on me, stretching their gnarling spindly branches out to grab or trip me.

I keep running, dodging branches but I can't find a way out.

"_Someone help me!"_ I am terrified, no ones here. Well, apart from the mysterious person chasing me.

Their getting closer to me. Not safe!

"_Please! Help!"_

I can hear the cackling of the person chasing me, I feel their breathe on my neck.

I can hear screaming now feminine and frightened. The ground shakes and rips apart.

I fall into the black.

~*End of Dream*~

Jolting awake, I realise that I am being rocked gently back and forth by somebody. Looking up I see the kind grey eyes of a woman, she is making cooing noises at me. It takes me a minute to realise what just happened. I've had a nightmare and I'm still crying silently. Only when I've calmed down does she speak to me.

**"How do fare, Child?" **She asked me kindly.

**"Better."** I replied not able to say a proper sentence yet. A voice came from the doorway, flowing over me like warm water and pimples on my arms.

**"I am glad you are feeling well, Little One."** Looking towards the voice vaguely remember his voice and a blurry face.

A man about 6'2", shoulder length blonde hair, deep blue eyes, tanned skin, and a chiselled face. I bet he has a chiselled body as well. All in all, a very _very_ sexy man.

"Sexig." My voice nearly purring around the word in Swedish. From the smirk the sexy blonde knew it was a compliment.

**"Our family thanks you, Little One, for helping Leif escape from those men. My name is Erik Olafsson." **He gestured to the woman holding me like a small child. **"The lady holding you is my mother, Nova Wife to **Buðlungr **Olaf."**

"Buðlungr? **A royal?"** I asked not sure on the word for it translates into. Nova nodded her head when I looked at her and I stored the word in my head.

**"Leif, good?"** I asked them wanting to know if he was safe. The little boy had wheedled his way into my heart.

**"He is resting now, had quite the day. As you can imagine."** said Nova letting me slide off her, I was surprised she managed to get me on her lap as she was heavy with child, and stand up to and faced Erik.

There was just something about him that drew me to him. It was maddening, I couldn't figure it out. The tingling of something that I should know about. As I stood in the middle of the room, without shoes or socks, watching as Erik came closer to me. The way he was looking at me. Gods, it made me hot and heat pooled in my belly. It was intense and heated, his aura was the same with a whole load of lust mixed in as well.

I vaguely registered that Nova had gone out of the room. My attention was focused on Erik and his movements. As he started to circle me, almost lazy in his gait. His aura snaked out and caressed and mixed with mine. The shock that his aura did that and the feel of it nearly made my knees buckle. He had circled me once and was going round again. I followed him with my eyes, turning my head then my body to turn with him. Our eyes were locked together and as I felt a hand twist itself within my hair, his other arm snaked around waist, I was overcome with desire at the contact.

**"Why do you make me feel like this, Little One?" **Erik murmured to me resting his forehead on mine and shut his eyes. When his forehead touched mine I inhaled sharply, nearly lost in his aura. Erik's eyes flashed open to look at me with a curious gaze. **"I feel so connected to you and I find that I would like to know you more. Intimately."** As he said the last word brought his hand from my hair and caressed my cheek gently. Gasping quietly, I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. I enjoyed the contact of his hand and was surprised by the soft lips that touched mine lightly in a caress.

The contact sent electricity through my body, I moaned at the sensation. Erik moulded me to him as his hands slid their way down body setting me alight.

**"No."** Forcing the word out reluctantly and watch as he pulled back, rejection now singing through his aura. **"I want."** 'Boy did I ever want him.' **"Knowledge here."** I softly trailed my finger down the side of his face. Before running my hand down his chest, across his abdomen and finally cupping him through his leggings. **"Then here." **Relishing the moan he released and the size of him that I could feel through the temptingly thin fabric. Erik eventually stepped away from me and took a deep and unsteady breath, while I stood panting and missing his body keenly.

**"Agreed. But you will yield." **He said voice still husky with his lust. I just smiled at him knowing it to be true but I wasn't going to give in with out a fight.

**"Come, Little One."** he said after he had composed himself. **"My Father waits to meet with you."**

Eric walked to the door and held it open for me to walk through ahead of him, the door glowed softly with the firelight in the next room. As I brushed past Erik, the heat coming off his body near made me want to jump him. I could still feel his aura intermingling with mine, and I tried to suppress the shiver that went up and down my spine.

Walking cautiously into the main room I could make out four men stood armed in each corner of the room and two more armed guards either side of the door adjacent to were I just came from.

The room was sparse with little decorating the walls, apart from the furs of different animals. There were wooden beams holding up the thatched roof and a big long table in the centre of the large room.

Sitting at this large table was Astrid sitting at table laden with food. It was mostly meat from the looks of it. I was slightly giddy at the prospect of watching Vikings live their day to day life. Next to her was Leif who smiled and waved to us as we entered.

At the head of the table waiting patiently for us to come nearer was a man who wore a metal crown, with strong features that I could see that he was Leif and Erik's father. Olaf stood and could see more clearly that Erik's height was his father's as well. The King had long wavy blond hair that stopped just passed his shoulders. He wore good clothes for that era, expected as he is the King of his people. He had a shield leaning on the side of the chair he just got up from and his clothes were a bit muddy and had a bit of dried blood on them.

All in all a very intimidating sight.

Have I ever been bothered before? Nope, and I don't plan on starting now. I will be polite though.

Well, he _is_ King for a reason.

**"So I hear you helped my youngest son out of a bad situation."** He paused looking me up and down speculatively. **"Such a small girl could not of taken on a band of grown men and won."** The disbelief and confusion ran through the king's aura, just as shot of anger pulsed from Erik.

**"No, I no fight men."** I said deciding to be diplomatic. **"I ran from them fast with Leif. Hide when we can. Lead off."**

Olaf raised an eyebrow at that and asked **"Why did not you fight them?" **He was curious as was everyone else listening to the conversation. Well Leif was confused and when he opened his mouth to speak his mother put her hand over his mouth.

**"Many big men."** I replied holding my left palm up, before holding up my right and saying. **"Me, little and small. No think and run. Fast."**

**"She was really good Father! Carried me for ages and went up tree to hide us!"** Leif said babbling excitedly and talking so fast that I only caught a few words.

**"What?"** I asked slightly confused and blushed when Astrid and Erik started laughing. **"Erm… Why laugh? **What's so funny? C'mon Erik, Astrid **no laugh, please?"** I was getting more and more flustered that some words just weren't coming to me.

**"Sorry, Little One. It is your expression, is comical."** Erik chuckled as he walked past his father to sit at the table.

**"Would you like to join us for a meal, Katarina?"** Olaf asked her as he to made his way back to his place at the table. **"I have just come back from hunting so the food is plentiful, for a girl as small as you to eat." **Olaf said his voice betraying the teasing in his tone. Erik gestured for her to sit next to him on the bench.

**"You sure, King Olaf. You kind."** I said as he nodded his head. As the family started eat Erik commented. **"I noticed, Little One, that you are not familiar with the tongue that we speak. You can hear well enough but you can not speak it very well. Would you like us to repeat the correct wording back to you so that you learn?"** Erik's suggestion was a welcome one. I could understand some of the words spoken but most I didn't know the meaning of and just got the jist of it. So far it had worked. I knew commands and pro-nouns as well as a few words here and there. Everything in between was a mystery to me.

**"Yes, Erik."** I replied, smiling at him gently. **"I not here."**

**"I **_**am**_** not **_**from**_** here, Little One." **Erik replied, tilting his head slightly to the side so he could see me out of the corner of his eye.

"**I am not from here." **I repeated dutifully, before carrying on eating the food placed in front of me. The meat was venison and some type of bread. It was very nice and the meat was still warm. I drank the wine that had been placed in the goblet for me.

**"No more talking now. Let's fill our stomachs with the food I have provided." **Olaf ordered, obviously planning to interrogate me afterwards.

I was _so_ looking forward to that. Not.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Right finally got this chapter up never thought i would get i up this soon. it's all chaos! still trying to find a house, and i have a pantomine to help organise and take part in. and my brother is an absolute TWAT!

anyway, gimme some love people and REVIEW!


End file.
